Christmas Drabbles
by Hellbreaker
Summary: Side story to Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back, sort of. Jack and Maddie are fighting again, Danny's bummed, Jazz fights a turkey, Tucker kisses a girl, and Sam misses Danny. So what else is new? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman. The only ones that I do own are Vince and Janelle. This story is a Christmas side story to my other story Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back. So to understand what is going on you have to read that story. Each little segment has roughly around one hundred words that vaguely focuses on the characters involved. Hope you all enjoy this.**

**Jack and Maddie**

It was Christmas time once again and within the Fenton home was yet again a familiar scene. The tree was up, the presents were under the tree, stockings were hung, the turkey dinner was plotting its revenge, and Jack and Maddie were in the den arguing over the existence of good old Santa Claus.

"He does exist!" yelled Jack.

"No, he does not!" Maddie yelled back.

Over on the couch, Jazz was reading a book while glancing at her parents. Vince entered the den and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Uncle Vince?" asked Jazz.

**Vince**

Vince came downstairs and saw his brother and sister in law arguing over Santa Claus. He headed towards the door after grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going Uncle Vince?" asked his niece.

"I have somewhere to be Jazz," answered Vince as he opened the door. "Merry Christmas," he called out as he left the house.

A couple of hours later, Vince arrived at his destination with two bottles of wine. In front of him was a cemetery and he walked towards a grave marker.

"Merry Christmas old friend," he said as he poured the wine on the marker.

**Jazz**

Jazz watched her uncle the house and went back to her reading. He looked up to see her parents still arguing over Santa Claus. She rolled her eyes and got up from the couch to go to the kitchen. She headed for the stove to check the turkey, she noticed her brother heading towards the basement.

"Where do you think you're going Danny?" asked Jazz in a scolding tone.

"To the Ghost Zone for the annual Christmas Party," answered Danny. "All ghosts have to attend, so later Jazz," he added as he left for the portal.

The oven rattled.

**Turkey**

The time was now, the turkey leapt out of the oven and landed on the kitchen table. It glared and bared its fangs at the daughter of the fat man and blue woman who put it in the inferno box. It leapt towards the girl's face with the intent to gnaw her face off. The girl screamed as she ducked from the attack. She grabbed the broom and swung at the undead turkey. The dead flightless bird dodged the attack and flipped over the girl's head. It landed on the table and grabbed the fork and knife as weapons.

**Tucker and Desiree**

In the Foley house hold, Tucker had just eaten his mother's roast and was heading towards his room. He opened his door and saw Desiree walking towards his window.

"Where are you going Desiree?" asked Tucker.

"Well child, the annual Christmas Party in the Ghost Zone is about to begin and I need to get going," answered Desiree.

"But I was hoping we could spend this Christmas together," muttered Tucker.

Desiree smiled at Tucker and walked up to him. She was only inches away from him and kissed him on the lips.

He was under the mistletoe.

**Danny**

Danny arrived at the party and saw Janelle next to Dani. The two girls waved him over and he willingly floated towards them. He kissed Janelle's cheek and hugged Dani. There was music playing and ghosts chatting amongst each other. The party was filled with joy, but Danny wasn't having any fun. A part of him still hated Christmas, no ghost powered keyboard can ever change thirteen years of horrible Christmases.

"Something wrong Danny?" asked Janelle.

"Not really," replied Danny.

"You're lying," said Janelle. "You should really go talk to her," she added.

Danny looked Janelle and smiled before leaving.

**Sam**

Sam was in her room on her bed looking at the ceiling. It was Christmas Eve and her parents in the den celebrating Hanukkah with her grandma. However, Sam was still upset with herself, so she decided to just stay in her room.

"Even if it was just for one day, I would do anything just to talk to Danny again," said Sam.

"Then just for today, let's pretend to be best friends again," said a voice.

Sam shot out of bed and saw Danny floating in her room. He turned human and smiled at Sam.

"Happy Hanukkah Sam," smiled Danny.

"Merry Christmas Danny," Sam smiled back.

Author's note: Well that's my little Christmas one-shot for Danny and everyone. This story's connection to Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back is debatable. Vince going to a cemetery and pouring wine on the marker is something I've seen done and wanted to use that for him. For Danny and Sam, I decided to let them have that kind of ending as their Christmas/Hanukkah gift. As for Tucker getting kissed by Desiree, I don't know why, but those two together is kind of growing on me. For those wondering, yes Jazz did beat the turkey.

Happy Holidays


End file.
